Takari Stories
by Cat Girl Queen of Taiora
Summary: This is a sequal to Taiora stories, I really think it sorta sux but I'll let you be the judge of that. Flames are welcome, but not encouraged


Disclaimer: I do not now nor ever will own Digimon. Thank you

Authors Note: This is from Kari's point of veiw and takes place about the same time as The Monsoon and A Digital Christmas 1 and 2. This is sorta like a sequal or smething to Taiora stories.

Takari Stories

by Cat Girl

Some people think its weird that T.k. and I got married when we were only 18. Other people think its simply romantic, and then there are those who think it was foolish. Me I thinkthat is was just how things turned out. 

See, I met T.K. when my brother Tai and his friends and I were all transported to the Digital world. T.k and I spent a lot of time together since we were both the same age. At first Ithought T.Kwas a bit of a cry baby, but he soon showed me that he could take care of himself and others too. It was when he saved us from Piedmon that I relized that this guy was the sweetest and cutest boy I ever met. He and I spent a lot of time together for the rest of that summer. I remeber one time we were both playing in the park together. We had a race down a hill, so far T.K. was in the lead and I was way behind. As I was runnig I heard a shriek comeing from up ahead. I ran a little faster. When I got there I foung that T.K. had tripped over a tree root and fallen down. 

"T.K. are you okay?" I asked

"Yeah, I'll be fine." he said trying to hold back tears

''Ifyou want, I'll kiss it were it hurts and make it feel better

*remeber people their 8 okay* 

"OK." he said. He started pointing to a few typical places. Arm, elbow, knee.

"Here." he said pointing to his cheek. I kissed it and blushed "Oh and one more place here." he said pointing to his lips. I blushe a deep red, and gently kissed his bottom lip. 

"Thanks, I feel a lot better Kari." he said blushing. I just smiled and blushed

After he moved I was heart broken, especially since he said that he wanted to marry me one day, but I recovered I never really liked another guy, not even Davis. That was untill T.K. moved back to Odiba. When he did I was soo happy, I flirted with him a lot and he flirted too. I loved teasing Davis by doing that. I know in a strange way that it was cruel, but I couln't help it. T.K. first told me that he loved me when we were in the seventh grade. It was at the Winter Dance. Somehow we were cornered under the mistletoe and as soon as we kissed every thing spilled out. That was my best Christmas ever.

Over the rest of junior high and high school we were together. To most people it seemed like we were the perfect couple. We were every thing Home Comeing King and Queen, Prom King and Queen during our senior year. But we did have a few bad moments. Like the time we were caught making out in my bed. Or the time when we gave each other matching hickeys. After we graduated I moved out of my parents apartment and got one of my own. T.K did the same. At this time Sora was pregnant with Tai and hers first child. T.K. and I helped deliver the baby the same day T.K. proposed to me. We got married two months later. Unlike Tai and Sora's wedding ours was more traditional. It was sorta strange after we got married. We acted like two kids in some cases, but when we were alone together it was only pure romance and love. About a year after we got married,I was pregnant. Nine months later we produced a heathly baby girl, who we named Ashleigh. A year later James came. This was sorta tuff. Because of two new babies, we had to put off college. T.K. was working two jobs, and I didn't have time to work. As soon as Asleigh turned two I sent her and James off to a day care. I got a day time job and went to school at nights. Soon I had gotten my degree and we were liveing comforatibly. T.K. became an architech.

I recently was lookeing at some photo albums, and some old pictures of T.K. and I. We have changed so much since then. T.K. is still tall, but now he is more masculine, with broad shoulders, and big feet. Me, I once was skinny and had very short hair, but now my hair is long and wavey, and the rest of me is bigger and more shaped. Lets get one thing strait here and now, I am not fat. Big upper cheast, big lower area, reasonabaly sized mid drif. One thing Iam so happy about is that T.K. loves me for who I am, and though the temptations have passed him, he has not fallen under the spell of some smaller petite sized girl. I do hope one day that we can have all the things we have dreamed of for so long. A nicer house, mabey a new car, and mabey another kid. Honestly for right now I think our life is perfect. We mabey considered lower class by our peers, but one thing that no one can judge us by is our love for eachother and our children


End file.
